Causes and consequences
by forbearne
Summary: Merlin, Arthur and the knights are captured by morgana and taken to a ruined castle. There they are rescue by a trio of 'convicted sorcerers'. Arthur and the knights are forced to see how the great purge continues to effect people and how wrong the stereotypes of sorcerers are. Is this the reveal of Merlin's secrete as Arthur and morgana start to join the dots.
1. imprisoned

**Hi! My first merlin fanfic thought that since the series has ended*cries eyes out* I had better get onto writing this. It is set after with all my hart and is an alternative to the rest of the series, just pretend that the rest doesn't happen (but I do like the evil Gwen thing, it doesn't fit my story really though). Just a warning this might end up a long story of got so many thing I want to include and I will try and update once a week. And I am sorry for the spelling and grammar errors, I am not the best at that kind of thing so bear with me. And in the first couple of chapters there will be a lot from Elizabeth's point of view, sorry but it is important and there will be a lot of point of view changes.**

Elizabeth was thrown in the dungeon and chained to the wall. Morganas cold eyes steered into hers "you will tell me what you were looking for it's only a matter of time".

The guard that chained her to the wall past the large spiked dull gray key to her shackles to Morgana then tightly raped a blind fold around her eyes. The sound of Morgana's heals clocking on the stone floor, followed by the rhythmic stride of the guard told her that they had left her to stew in the cell. Shore enough the doe clanged shut and locked with a click.

Merlin sat on his horse. They were hunting. He hated hunting. After hadn't even managed to catch anything yet, apparently it was his fault. He didn't try and trip. And merlin suspected that the hunting trip was just an excuse to have a brake from being king for a bit. He wasn't trying his hardest and the knights also picked up on it as they had there crossbows resting on there laps, most not even loaded.

They were riding along near the border where the trees grew close together and reached for the sky, there growth fuelled by the large river that ran along side them. "Come on merlin" Gawain said riding next to him "it's not that bad"

"I don't like hunting and was dragged out of bed early for this so sorry if I'm not enthusiastic about this trip" merlin replied trying to look completely miserable.

"Could be worse" Arthur last "could be under attack"

Merlin groaned "then I would be running around saving you all again"

The knights all smirked, turning back around and not be leaving that a scrawny person like merlin could save them from something a deadly as a fly.

Merlin was watching the knights in front of him wondering what they would do if they knew the truth. Knew how much he had done for Camelot. Then something hit him in the neck and it was sharp and so Merlin worried for a moment and then worry was replaced by drowsiness and he slept sideways off his horse. Unconscious.

Elisabeth felt feeble light trying to break through the tiny window of the cell. She was still blindfolded. Still in the dark. Morgana must have more important thing to be thinking of at the moment as she hadn't come back down to the cell. And Elisabeth didn't mind that much. It gave her longer. Gave her sisters longer. Her sisters would get her out of here. They had to. They were all each other had. They wouldn't leave her hear for a stupid mistake. There was a horse tied to a tree with no one around what was she supposed to do? Leave a chance to make some easy money? It was kinder hard to come by being a sorcerer you couldn't work legally. When morgana came back and saw her robbing her she was furious. Her little magic was no match for the high priestess. Morgana seemed to think that Elizabeth had been hired to look for a certain object, and had taken her prisoner for it.

Stupid.

She had known that morgana was in the area that's why they were getting ready to leave that morning. Elizabeth was certain that both her sisters would be on the hunt for her. Jane, the youngest and most serious, would notice quickly that she didn't return. She only hoped they would be here soon.

Merlin forced his heavy eyes open. It took his eyes a moment to focus on where he was. He was in a cage. It was beginning to get dim and there kidnappers were sitting around a fire a short distance away finishing off there dinner. The knights were also in the cage. All unconscious. His eyes found Arthur lying slumped against the barred wall with his hands shackled above his head.

At that merlin realized that he was chained to the cage wall. He then realized that he had a gold bangle with something engraved in it on his wrist as well. His brain was too foggy to read the engraving so left it.

He felt very cold. Merlin tried to figure out why but couldn't. It was summer, the wrong time of year to fell so could. It was inside his bones and stat in his chest. He needed to figure out what was going on.

He decided to get a better look at there kidnappers would be a good first step. He tried to sit him shelf up but found the effort too much and slumped back into unconscious.

Elizabeth heard the door to the cell unlock with a click. Was it her sisters? That was fast.

"Did you have a good nights sleep?" came morganas voice. Not her sisters. She was still stuck in this cell.

Something whooshed through the air and sliced through her blind fold and the skin underneath.

The little light that the cell let in blinded her. She was at a disadvantage not being able to see. She desperately blinked trying to get her eyes to focus.

When they finally came into focus she was morgana standing in front of her a dagger hovering in mid air next to her.

"Are you going to tell me what you were looking for?" morgana asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Elizabeth stayed silent. She had no answer that would satisfy morgana. The truth wouldn't do. She wouldn't believe it.

"No? Then who are you working for?" morganas voice lost some of the dangerous calm. Elizabeth looked into her eyes. They were cold and empty. It was going to be a long and pain full day.

Then to her surprise morgana didn't use the knife on her when she gave no answer again. Instead she stalked out of the cell and pushed in a terrified looking servant with a plate full of food and a picture of water.

There was fruit of all different colors stacked high. Meat with a crisp coating a proper recipe not just placed over a fire until it was burnt enough to eat. And mushroom soup not the everything-that's-going-off-soon soup that she ate. Her mouth started watering.

The seventh placed the try on the ground close enough so that she could smell it but far enough away that she would never be able to reach it.

The servant then tied a new blind fold around her eyes leaving her alone with the image of delicious food in her mind. She hadn't eaten in two days and that was only a bird Jane had caught. But she had never had a proper carefully prepared meal like that. Even before the grate purge.

She knew what morgana was doing. She was going to starve her and leave food just out of reach. And it was working. Her hate of morgana went up. It was working and she couldn't stop it. How could she stop thoughts when there was nothing to distract her mind?


	2. past and present

Merlin woke up again. It was dark. Very dark. Must have been well past midnight.

He could make out the sleeping shadows of there captives. They were wrapped in blankets around a dying fire. They looked warm, much warmer than in the cage.

Merlin was cold, very cold. It was all around him. His whole body felt slightly numb. It sat in his chest making it hard to breath. He then realised that this intense cold wasn't just from the night air. It was coming from inside him. The normal warmth of magic was gone. In its place was a shard of ice.

He started to panic. He was Emrys. The most powerful warlock of for centuries. Magic couldn't leave him. He turned to the dying fire after a quick glance to check the knights were all unconscious still. A simple spell, one he had done hundreds of times.

"Forbærne"

Instead of the familiar warmth that rushed through him and the embers relighting he felt a searing pain from his wrist. The gold bracelet was glowing red, burning his wrist. Merlin let out a cry of pain. Magic had never hurt him before. Sometimes he was tired after doing very powerful magic but never pain. He couldn't use magic. He was captured in a cage, Arthur needed his help, and he needed his magic. Yet this bracelet stopped him. He could fell it now. The cold ran down his arm and had reduced the magic blazing in his chest to a small flicker. Slowly the heat from the bracelet lessoned and it returned to its original gold colour.

His cry of pain had woken Arthur out of his drugged trance "merlin?"

"I am fine" he said trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"What hurt you" Arthur asked trying to sit up and fight off the drugs.

"Nothing, I just pulled to hard on the shackles" merlin lied. Normally he would feel guilty lying to Arthur, which was a daily occurrence, but at that moment he didn't care. He had no magic how were they supposed to get out of this situation.

He felt uses less. He all ways had his magic to fall back on. If nothing was working, if things were desperate, if it looked like the end, he had magic. That got them home safely, keep it them alive. The last time he couldn't use magic he had been attacked by the dorocha, almost died and Lancelot had sacrificed himself. He had lost a friend on that day and was not keen on a repeat.

"Do you know who our captives are?" Arthur asked interrupting Merlin's thoughts.

"Don't know, haven't seen them"

"Thought of a way out of here?"

"No" merlin said. He couldn't even use magic to unlock the door.

"Have you actually done anything?" Arthur demanded

_Just discovered I can't use magic anymore and our chances of survival plummeted _

"I wasn't awake much longer than you"

"I'll just have to do it by my self then, thanks a lot- merlin" Arthur retorted

"My pleasure" merlin even put on a little smile. It was too dark for Arthur to see, but thought that counts.

There was a grown as the knights started to come around. Looking around merlin saw the dark figure of Leon struggling to sit up, but the effort was too much and he stayed where he was.

Merlin glanced back at there captives and saw that they too were starting to ster. They were about to find out who they were.

Elizabeth felt her empty stomach. The smell of food had been haunting her brain for hours. And it was right there; only a meter away, was food. Nice well cooked ford. And she couldn't get it. If only she wasn't chained up. Then she could reach it. She could touch it. She could eat it. She could give her body the energy it needed.

She hated Morgana for this. Normally she could go days without food before hunger was all she thought about. She once had gone a week without food while caught by a bounty hunter. She was used to starvation. That's what happened when you lived your life on the run. Never guaranteed food or water. That's why all three sisters carried around dried fruit and nuts with them.

However when you got caught the first thing they did was take their belt off, which had all the essentials on it, Food, water, flint. Lock pick and weapons, lots of weapons. So morgana took it off her as soon as she had Elizabeth pined down. Then searched her for concealed weapons. She had found them all except the small dagger and poison in her shoes. Which want much use when chained to a wall so you can't reach said shoes?

So she was bye her self, with no hope of a self rescue and a plate of delicious cooked food. It wasn't meat half cooked over a smoky fire. Not bruised fruit that had fallen to the ground. Not strange bugs pulled from logs that exploded in her mouth. This was actual cooked food. Well-cooked and prepared food. And she couldn't have it.

Elizabeth hated living on the run. But she could hardly remember a time when she wasn't. She was only 7 when the knights raided there village looking for her mother. Their mother was a sorcerer she enchanted potions to help prevent diseases in crops and other small things like that. Because they live on the out sides of Uther's Kingdom they had a day's warning that they were being hunted. It wasn't enough.

Jane was only a weak old, Elizabeth at seven, And Mary was ten. They didn't understand what was going on. There farther took them into the woods while they waited for their mother to finish selling the last of their positions. She never came back.

After an hour what father went to check what was happening. He came back and said that she had been captured and convicted of sorcery. There was also a bounty on their heads now. They were convicted sorcerers.

Although none of them actually had magic at the time. They were forced into a life on the run. It was a miracle that they all survived as long as they did.

The door suddenly banged open, announcing the arrival of morgana. Elizabeth had been lost in her past and didn't hear the footsteps.

The blind fold was once again cut off. Once the spots in front of her eyes disappeared she saw the witch standing in front of her.

"Are you going to tell me anything yet?"

Elizabeth stayed silent.

Morgana side and chanted a spell.

Elizabeth lost sight of the dungeon.

Instead images of Uther came into her mind. His son with the same cold, pitiless expression.

"Sorcerers" he cried pointing at Jane and Mary.

"No" Elizabeth muttered weekly. This couldn't be happening, Uther was dead. He was dead.

Faceless knights marched towards her sisters.

"NO!" Elizabeth cried finding her strength and running ford.

"Restraining her" Uther commanded.

With those words more faceless knights appeared behind her and grabbed her arms.

She struggled trying to escape their grasp but it did no good all she could only scream as her sisters the only people she cared about the only people she trusted were lead towards pyre. "No! Leave them! Jane isn't even magic! Stop!" Elizabeth screamed. It had no effect.

She tried to hit, kick, to hurt the knights restraining her. But it did nothing. They felt no pain. They just held her arms. They forced her to watch.

So she could only watch as the pyre was lit. The flames quickly jumping up to their skin. And they screamed. In pain. In agony.

And Uther smiled.

Merlin sat in the cage it would be midday soon. The bandits had left there camp before the sun had finished rising. They had been riding ever since. Merlin had tried to find out where they were going and who was in charge. So far all he had was that they were being taken to 'her' and other snippets of useful conversation such as 'before tomorrow morning' 'she will be pleased' and 'Castle by the sea'

Merlin felt like he knew who 'she' was. There went many women who could be spoken about with so much fear.

"Well it could be worse" Gwaine said suddenly trying to lift the mode.

"How could it possibly be worse?" Sir Leon asked.

"Well" Gwaine started "were not dead, that's always a good start. We're not walking there, which is good because it don't think I could be bothered." He smiled his bran supplying more reasons

"Don't give them any ideas" Elyan interrupted darkly.

One of the bandits or Saxons or whoever they were rode up beside the cart with a whip in hand. He cracked the whip. It found its mark on Merlin's back.

"No talking" he commanded.

Merlin hissed in pain as fire radiated out from the cut.

"He want even talking" Arthur protested

Merlin rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Arthur stick up for him when it wouldn't get them in more trouble?

The whip came down on merlin and Arthur again.

Pain shot straight to his brain but be managed to keep his mouth closed.

"What did I just say?"

Arthur looked like he was about to open his mouth again so merlin kicked him. He got a clear from Arthur but he got the message and stayed quite.

Gwaine looked very guilty. He had flinched violently at each strike. Merlin gave him a small smile to stop him feeling too guilty. It didn't work.

Merlin bled at the bracelet blocking his magic. If he could use magic they could be out of here. But there was more than just the bracelet stopping that.

But it felt good to blame it on the bracelet Arthur caught the glare at the bracelet and looked at him questioningly. He didn't ask verbally, mindful of the man with the whip.

Merlin just shrugged and pretended it was nothing. Now he had another reason to hate the bracelet. It made him lie to Arthur.


	3. Face-to-face

Elisabeth screamed again as the knife dug deep into her ribs. Pain was all she felt.

She had cuts all over her. Red stripes worked their way up her arms.

Where there weren't cuts there were bruises purple and green blossoming all over her body.

Inside her head the screams of her sisters burning still echoed.

Inside her mouth was the taste of bold from her bitten tongue and cut lip.

Her shackles were the only thing still holding her up. Her hands were just dull throbs now.

Morgana shouted demands in her ear but she got no answer.

Morgana frightened her. She was cold, full of hate and rage.

And determination.

And that's what scared her most, the brutal determination. She would keep going until she got what she needed and Elizabeth didn't have what morgana wanted.

"What were you looking for?" morgana demanded again.

Elizabeth stayed silent.

"Who are you working for?"

"No one" Elizabeth shouted knowing she wouldn't know.

"It was Emrys wasn't it"

_Emrys? The warlock said to return magic to the lad? Why would I be working for him?_ Elizabeth thought.

Her silence was met with another cut.

"Morgana" came a small voice

"What!" morgana turned on the source of the voice, a small servant "this had better be important!"

"It's just... Arthur, Merlin and the knights have been court and are on the way?"

Morgana smiled. "I guess you're off the hook for now" she said turning back to Elizabeth. Be for stalking back out the door. She slammed the door shut after the servant ran out the cell. She pulled out a dark rusted key with 5 spikes.

Remembering Elizabeth's blindfold morganas eyes flashed gold and the cloth tied its self around her eyes, blocking out the fading light.

Merlin looked up at the aged red walk of the castle with vines and moss struggling up its sides. Chunks of rock were missing; eroded away by the waves and sea wind. Some so large they exposed the rooms behind them. The only sign it was inhabited was the glint of weapons of the guards standing at their posts

One of their captives unlocked the cage. He then climbed and unlocking their shackles from the cage but leaving the hands bound. They were all marched over the drawbridge that stretched over a trench filled with seawater the waves are taking the stone that prevented them from continuing their part.

Morgana was standing, waiting framed by the archway into the castle 'how nice it is to meet up old friends' she smiled

'It's great, enjoyed the trip over' Arthur's voice dripped with sarcasm

Morgana gave a sideways smile 'I'm sure you did'

'Dungeon' she then ordered to the captives

'Let them go Morgana. On the one you want' Arthur pleaded

'I'll tell you what, give me the throne and I'll let the Knights go' Morgana bargained

'What about Merlin?' Arthur asked, suspicious

Merlin hoped that Arthur wasn't thinking about this offer. Without the Knights it was going to be harder to get out of this mess.

'I've got some questions I want to ask first' Morgana said mysteriously

Merlin stomach dropped. She wants to know about my magic. How did she find out? What will I do?

Arthur stayed silent

'No?' Morgana pretended to be concerned. 'Are well, for a lot of them in the cells' she then turned on a heel and stalked into the crumbling castle.

'Morgana!' Arthur called after 'what do you hope to achieve by this; you'll never get the throne of Camelot. I've made sure of that'

Morgana snapped back around. Her eyes glowed gold and Arthur doubled over as though he had been hit in the stomach-hard.

'Answers' Morgana replied to a still struggling Arthur 'answers and results'

They were then pushed down a long flight of stairs into a large dingy cell with only one small window showing the sea surrounding them, fading into blackness.

Merlin was pushed into the wall by rough pair of hands. His wrists were then pulled up and shackles were clamped over his wrists. Except these shackles were wider than the ones in the cage in the bracelet was preventing them from fitting properly.

The man pushed the bracelet out of the way dragging it over his burn. Merlin couldn't help crying out.

The man smiled nastily at him 'you going to enjoy your stay here' he laughed turn in the bronze key in the overly large padlock for the shackles.

Looking around Merlin saw that the Knights all had identical shackles on them. There was a woman in the cell with them. She was blindfolded and Beeley had a patch of skin the right color, bruises and dry blood covered her. She was very thin only a layer of muscle and bone.

Merlin felt a shiver go through him. How long had she been here for? How long were they going to be here for?

Elizabeth heard people being dragged into the cell._ Pleases don't let it be my sisters. Not them._

But there were too many footsteps and clicks of locks to be her sisters. She guessed maybe 4 or 5.

Morgana wasn't there witch was a relief. As she hadn't heard the distinct click of her heals.

The guard that brought in the new prisoners slammed the cell door shut, leaving them alone for now.

'Merlin, are you all right' asked a concerned male voice

'Yeah just hurt my arm, on fine' replied someone who Elizabeth guessed was Merlin

'Who are you?' Said a third voice after a pause

When no one replied Elisabeth wondered if this was aimed at her. 'Talking to me?'

'Yes' said the same voice

'My names Elizabeth' she said simply giving nothing away. She had learnt long ago that trusting randoms got you killed. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Gwaine and this is-'

'I am blindfolded' Elizabeth interrupted 'I can't see who 'this' is'

'I am Arthur' said the male voice who asked about Merlin filling the silence Elizabeth's remark had left

'I'm Merlin'

'Percival' said a deep voice she hadn't heard before.

'And on Leon' said another voice to her left

'And what you did you do to end up here?' Elizabeth asked curiously. Find out who else Morgana was after.

'Annoyed Morgana' responded Arthur after a pause 'would you do?'

Elizabeth thought, how much to give away? This could be a trap. 'I tried to rob her'

'Why?'

'Not saying any more' Elizabeth replied, that was as much she was willing to give way

'Come on, we could be here a while' Gwaine said

Elizabeth laughed 'I'm not staying here another day'

"What?" Came several voices

Elizabeth shook his head.

There was a pause in which the new prisoners tried to suss her out.

'How long you been here' someone who she thought was Merlin said

'Umm… I don't really know. Three days I think'

'Three days?! You Look terrible' Merlin said clearly surprised

'Thanks' she replied sarcastically

'I just meant…' Merlin started a sure of how to finish that

'I had some injuries before I was dragged here if that makes you feel any better' Elizabeth offered

'From what, who wanted a pretty woman like you?' Gwaine asked

'These really long lists' Elizabeth said simply 'it's not very often I'm in perfect health'

This was met with silence. Until it was broken by single word. 'Why?'

'Can't tell you'

'You want to tell us a lot of things' Leon said starting to sound suspicious

'Don't take it personally, I've been told over trust issues before. But I've got good reason not to trust people. And before you ask I am not telling you'

There was silence again as they tried to figure it out what they could possibly mean.

'Are you like an assassin?" Gwaine asked

'No'

'Would you tell me if you were?'

'No' Elizabeth said trying to keep the smile off her face.

Morgana's signature heel clicking interrupted the conversation.

Sure enough the cell door then opened with a creek.

'Sorry had to leave you, don't worry we have a long time all to ourselves now' Morgana cold voice rang around the cell.

'What do you want Morgana' asked Arthur. If he was scared he kept it out of his voice.

'I want the throne of Camelot, and you're going to help to get that, right now I want answers'

'You think I'd tell you about Camelot secrets' Arthur demanded 'I'd rather die'

'Not from you' Morgana couldn't keep the glee out of her voice 'from my favorite servant, Merlin'

**Sorry I know it's kind of a cliffhanger couldn't help it is to perfect. Anyway sorry this is late but now Elizabeth has met them and the story can progress now.**

**Warning torture is coming up in the next chapters**


	4. Morgana

**sorry this is a week late. I had assessments due and I got behind but its hear now so don't hate me.  
Just clear a few things up I have a planned any parings in the story,just friendship. but you can read more into it if you want.**

**Sorry again for the spelling mistakes.**

**I don't own Merlin and all that.**

Merlin's curiosity about the girl in the cells with them vanished as soon as he saw morgana through the barred door.

How did she know about his magic? It couldn't be chance that this bracelet was on him.

Would Arthur believe morgana if/when she told him that his close friend had magic? That he had lied the entire time?

"Merlin do you want to talk or are we going to do this the fun way?"

Merlin steered at the witch; the 'fun way' was going to be very painful. But he couldn't tell her anything. He wouldn't put Camelot and their future in danger.

"Morgana if you lay a finger on him I swear I will not tell you anything" Arthur threatened trying to save his friend

"Well that implies that if I didn't you would talk"

Arthur stayed quiet. He had no answer.

The knights started to protest too trying to think of something to say to make them the target instead of merlin.

Morgana ignored them. "I've underestimated you" she almost whispered to merlin "you have kept so many people in the dark merlin and I think it's time for you to confess".

Merlin said nothing, trying to keep his face expressionless. To give nothing away.

The knights looked questioningly at morgana.

"That's stupid, leave merlin alone" Arthur shouted struggling against his shackles.

Guilt sat on Merlin's chest. The knights thought that morgana was playing a game with them. Testing their loyalty and trust. They don't know how true those words were. They trusted him completely. And he didn't trust them enough to let them. And now it was going to come out in the worst way.

"Do you want to know what your stupidly loyal servant has kept hidden Arthur?" morgana smiled "why don't I well you._ Merlin, Has, magic_"

The cell was deadly silent.

"That's bull shit" Gwaine yelled.

"You think so? Well the truth hurts" morgana smiled watching merlin "what do you say?"

Merlin looked into her eyes and did the same thing he had been doing all his life, lied "I don't have magic"

Morgana pulled out a dagger and sliced his arm open. Merlin managed to keep his mouth closed.

"We both know that's a lie. You have magic"

"I don't" merlin replied, earning him another cut.

"He isn't Morgana! I would know if he had magic" Arthur cried watching the blood run down Merlin's arm.

"You would think so wouldn't you" morgana smiled enjoying herself "you're a traitor aren't you merlin. A traitor to Arthur for having magic, which is punishable by death you know and a traitor to your kind, for helping Arthur all these years, helping the tyrant that is trying to destroy magic" morgana placed the tip of the blade on his arm again, ready for a 3rd cut.

"No" was Merlin's only response.

Morgana slowly dug the dagger into was arm injury get towards her. Merlin couldn't help taking a sharp breath in. His arm throbbed as he watched the blood run down his arm and trip onto the cell floor.

"It's not a question Merlin. It's a fact. But if you really a want question, why not? Why is so loyal to Arthur?"

"What?" Merlin asked what does his loyalty have to do with anything.

This was not the right answer as it earned him another slice and is arm.

"You have magic. The moment I found out could be killed so why do you constantly rest your life to him?"

"I'm not magic" Merlin insisted.

Another cut.

"That bracelet you have on Merlin, it's more than just pretty" Morgana explained "it sucks the magic out of the person and burns them when they try to use it"

Merlin felt guilty. Morgana knew. There was no denying it. And she was about to see proof. The skin under the bracelet was red and blistered. Morgana was about to know for certain and Arthur, his best friend still had no idea.

Morgana reached up and jerked the bracelet further down revealing the burnt skin. "So you do have magic. And you tried to use it"

"Someone's ripped you off Morgana" Merlin lied. Arthur wasn't finding out like this. Not like this. It would tell after. After. "This thing doesn't do that it randomly started to heat up that's all"

Morgana saw through the lie "another lie to add the list Merlin" Morgana grinned and move the dagger to his cheek, and slowly drag it down to his chin. Merlin planted his jaw together tightly taking a deep breath he tried to ignore the pain. He wasn't going to break for Morgana. Not easily. He kept his secret all is life he wasn't going to let Arthur find out like this. Not like this.

"Last chance Merlin. Then I come out in full force"

Merlin ignored Morgana's words.

"No? Well, let real pain begin" smile Morgana's face as those words left her lips would cause Merlin and the Knights dreams until they died.

Arthur watched Morgana bring the whip down on Merlin's exposed back horrified. This was Merlin! He was his servant. He wasn't supposed to be in this kind of pain, he wasn't supposed to be tortured.

Morgana brought it down the gain. He watched as his friends whole body tensed up. This was Merlin. He was his friend, as unofficial adviser in the person he relied on a daily basis. And there he was in pain, being flogged.

On the 3rd strike Merlin could no longer contain the pain and grasped pain and slumped forwards so that his binds only thing holding up. Anger welled up inside Arthur. How dare Morgana hurt Merlin like this he was the kindest, most loyal, stupid and brave person he knew. And she was torturing him.

On the 4th strike Merlin let out a full cry of pain. It ripped Arthur's heart. What was Morgana playing at? She seemed to think Merlin had magic. He never heard anything so stupid! What angle or she playing?

Gwaine could no longer hold his tongue "stop it Morgana he's not magic" he demanded, wanting to end his friends suffering.

The 5th lashed came down and Arthur couldn't help himself, he had to something "leave him Morgana. Stop it!" He couldn't bear Merlin screens. His pain. He didn't deserve it. No one did.

The sixth came down drawing is another red Line across Merlin's back. The pain on his face was too much for the Knights they all started protesting "what do you want to know Morgana? The tunnels, battle plans, keys?" Arthur begged. He had to make Morgana stop. He had to.

Morgana didn't hear the Knights protests and whipped Merlin again his face twisted pain before his brain couldn't handle it anymore and he blacked out. Arthur felt relieved at least now he was no longer in pain.

Morgana raised the whip again.

"No!" Cried all the Knights.

The whip bit into Merlin's flesh for an 8th time his whole body jerked but gave no other response.

"Just checking he really has blacked out" Morgana innocently explained.

"He's unconscious!" Gwaine protested

"It's Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed.

Morgana just smiled and walked up to Merlin. She whispered something and her eyes flashed gold.

Merlin sized could open. Morgana had healed enough to wake up. But only just. Pain was all too clear on his face.

"Are you magic?" Morgana demanded.

Merlin didn't look aware enough to speak, instead he shook his head.

"Stop, Morgana!" Arthur cried as she raised the whip again

She completely ignored, if anything she brought the whip down harder.

Merlin screamed again before it fell back unconscious.

Morgana healed again. Asked her about magic, and then whipped him again when he didn't answer.

She kept repeating this pattern.

Heel. Ask. Whip.

"Please stop Morgana" Arthur begged.

Heel. Ask. Whip.

"No! Stop it! Please, stop!"

Heel. Ask. Whip.

All this time Merlin denied having magic. The stubborn idiot said no.

Heel. Ask. Whip.

So he kept screaming before blacking out.

Heel. Ask. Whip.

Merlin now had no less than 15 lashes down is back. All bleeding. All dripping blood.

The Knights were begging for Morgana to stop. All pleading. All desperate for Morgana to stop. For Merlin stop hurting.

Arthur knew that Merlin was in intense pain. Uther had ordered public flogging on people who couldn't pay there taxes before. They screamed. They were in pain. Arthur remembered too well. They could normally only handle 5 lashes. He heard stories the best and bravest Knights only being able to take 20. And there was Merlin at 15 already.

Merlin was so brave and strong. Normally he wouldn't admit that to himself. Not any more Arthur decided if we make it through this then I'll tell him. He deserves to know how important he is.

Elizabeth could only listen to Merlin's screams of pain. She felt guilty that she was glad Morgana's attention was off her. It could have been her crying out like that.

Even worse were the others begging Morgana to stop. To save their friend. It made no difference.

She decided to help them, if she could.


	5. Friends and weapons

Merlin was in a haze of pain. His back burned each lash was worse than the last. He barely heard Morgana's questions anymore. He just shook his head in the whip would come back down again.

But he wasn't going to tell Morgana, wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Arthur didn't deserve to find out like this. It was his job to tell him not Morgana's.

That was the only thought that stayed with him. Through all the blackouts. That thought stay with him. Arthur deserves to be told by him.

Finally Morgana had enough the whip "get the water" she ordered.

A nervous servant struggled into the cell carrying a large bucket of water she glanced guiltily at Merlin before turning back out.

Merlin filled with dread as he looked from the water to Morgana.

Morgana's eyes flashed gold. And to Merlin surprise's hands fell free from the wall of the cell. But his hands remained tied together.

With the shackles alone taking his weight Merlin sunk to the ground.

Morgana grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him to his knees.

"I know you have magic, just admit it" she hissed into Merlin's ear.

"No" Merlin managed to choke out.

Morgana then pushed Merlin into the water. It closed around him filling his mouth, trying to choke him. He should of taking a deep breath, has until now empty. He needed air. He tried to pull himself up but Morgana held him down. Then impossibly long time later she finally dragged him up for air.

Merlin coughed and spluttered trying to remove the water and fill his lungs with air instead.

"Changed your answer?" Morgana asked not expecting it to.

Merlin's only answer was more coughing.

Morgana then dunked his head back into the water.

Morgana repeated almost drowning Merlin a half an hour. To the Knights horror they could only watch.

"Come on merlin, I already know. why go through all this pain when all you have to do is confess" morgana said sweetly

"im not magic" merlin repeated

"This isn't working. Change of tactics then" Morgana's eyes flashed gold and merlins shackles unlocked. merlin looked at her in surprise. his hands were free. What was she playing at? Her eyes flashed again and Arthur's shackles also unlocked, but his hands remained tied.

Morgana then handed Merlin the whip she had just used on him and stood on the chains tying Arthur's hands together, forcing Arthur on his hands and needs.

"Whip him" Morgana demanded.

"What?" Merlin asked not believing what he heard.

"Whip him" Morgana repeated her command.

"No" Merlin said in shock "you think I'm going to do that!"

"I think you will or I'm going to slit Sir Gwaine throat" to demonstrate her dagger flew to Gawain's throat pressing hard against it.

"No" Merlin said again. Having to choose between Arthur and Gwaine. He would do anything to protect Arthur, except sacrifice a friend.

"Well then" Morgana said with a smile "start talking"

"It's fine Merlin" Arthur said. Merlin knew Arthur would happily risk his life for his knights.

But could Merlin do it? Could he bring a whip cracking down on his friend-the person he had risked so much for?

No

"I do have magic" the words Merlin had only spoke in dreems and nightmears left his lips.

Morgana smiled. Results. Merlin was just too loyal.

"And how long have you had magic?"

Merlin paused. She would be furious if she learned he had magic when she had strugled with her own magic. but how, much did her informer know? how much of the truth should he tell? Only Gaius new the whole truth about him. He should be able to smudge some details, but which ones? "I got it when I was in Ealdor, before I came to Camelot" not a full lie.

Morgana looked surprised "you have been lying this whole time? nearly 10 years?" a smile then creaped on to her face "and you think im a trator. But I've got a question Merlin. You know that the law says sorcery is punishable by deth, so why are you so loyal to arther?"

Merlin stayed silent. how could he explain it? Sometimes he wished he wasn't so loyal, it would make things so much easier.

"Are you going to answer or start wipping?"

Merlin took a breath "he's my friend and i beleave in the future he will build Even though he hates everyone and everything to do with magic" Morgana smiled. She found his loyalty to Arthur funny. she thought he was to stupid to know other wise.

"You're doing good Merlin, your proving how stupid you are but you're doing well. thers just one more thing i want to know, who is emeris?"

Merlin felt his stomach drop out of him. Emrys. He looked into Morgana's eyes there was a hunger for knowledge a burning desperation to discover who Emrys is. She didn't know.

What should he tell her? a fake name? that would indanger the life of someone entirely innocent. the truth? Then Morgana would know the truth, and he would be lucky to kerp his life. a white lie? he was very good at making half truths sound like the full story, he had lots of practous.

Merlin opened his mouth wondering wich details to leave out and wich to include. "He is a powerful old sorcerer that Gaius helps out now and then" merlin settled on. Morgana already knew that Gaius knew so he wasn't putting him in more danger. he hoped.

"What's his name, where can I find him?" Morgana demanded with a crazed note in her voice.

"I don't know, Gaius never told me" Merlin lied hoping Morgana brought it.

She didn't.

"I think you do know" she wispered

"I don't" Merlin insisted with a real note of desperation in his voice. He glanced down at Arthur he was still on the cold ground. Morgana still standing on his bound hands. And Merlin felt sick. He was supposed to protect Arthur and now it was his fault he was in danger a merlin could do nothing.

"Keep talking Merlin or Whip Arthur and keep in mind that if you don't and some Gwaine will lose his head" morgana warned "who is Emrys"

Merlin closed his eyes. What to do?

"Because by am so considerate I'll give you some extra incentive, you tell me and I will let Arthur go free" Morgana teased.

Merlin side if Arthur went free he would, it was his job to protect him because of their destiny and friendship "I'm Emrys" merlin whispered.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Morgana hissed.

Merlin looked up.

She didn't believe him. He had revealed himself to her and she thought he was lying. She should be furious. She should be trying to kill him. But instead morgana stood in front of him demanding the truth. A bit ironic really.

"Start flogging Arthur or I will kill Gwaine"

He had nothing to give her. She didn't believe a servant could hold that much power so he had nothing to give her. He had to whip Arthur. Or let Gwaine be murdered. Even though Arthur was his master, friend and destiny, he had to do it. He would never want one of his knights to die for him. And merlin would never forgive himself if his friend was killed because of him. He hadn't forgiven himself for Will, Freya and his farther yet he didn't want to add another name to the list.

"Do it" Arthur said "it's fine"

Merlin raised the whip, hating himself already and brought it down on Arthurs exposed back.

And Arthur did nothing. He didn't cry out. He didn't yell. His body didn't tense up.

Nothing.

And merlin wondered if that was Arthurs training or if he didn't want to make this even worse for Merlin.

"Keep going" morgana demanded.

He brought the whip down on Arthur again. Still he showed no signs of pain.

The 5th time merlin brought the whip down on Arthur he flinched.

He flinched slightly. His body jerked slightly.

And Merlin hated himself for it. His friend, the person he had -and would again -gone through hell for was in pain. Such pain that he could no longer hide it. And it was because of him.

Not only was he holding the whip but he couldn't convince Morgana that he was Emrys.

He couldn't make this situation any better. There was nothing he could do except for raise the whip again. He was supposed to Arthur's protector, and he could do nothing for him. He couldn't help the tears from sliding down his face. Every strike was worse than his own. He wouldn't wish this situation on anyone.

"m-my lady" said a small voice at the door.

"What?" Morgana demanded.

"Someone is attacking the Castle"

"What!?" Morgana repeated.

"A… err big wave crashed into the west side and jets of water have been sent at the men" the voice explained quickly.

"Emrys coming to his king's rescue?" she asked, glancing at Merlin.

"No, I'm Emrys" Merlin stated. Half trying to convince her, half wanting her to leave them alone.

Sure enough this convinced Morgana even more and she quickly shoved Merlin and Arthur back into the wall and locked them up again then walked back out. With a triumphant smile

Arthur watched Merlin. Now that they were both chained back up he could see just how much of an effect whipping him had on Merlin. He had streaks of tears down his cheeks and a look of pure self-hate on his face.

Arthur felt bad for his friend. He was the most stupidly loyal he knew. Following him into battles and suicide missions with no armor and limited fighting skills, if any.

And Morgana had made him go against that loyalty. He had lied to her by saying he had magic. It scared Arthur that Morgana thought Merlin had magic, what would she do to him? Why was she so convinced he had magic? It was a ridiculous thought.

This was Merlin, not an evil bone in him.

He wouldn't betray Arthur like that.

* * *

**hi. not much plot this time and on Elizabeth. but next chapter you get to meat Elizabeth's sisters Jane and Mary.**

**sorry again for any mistakes.**

**and a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed :)**


	6. Chapter 6 reunion

Arthur was left in the cell stressing about Merlin.

Physically Merlin was a mess. The cuts and lashes across his body were proof of that.

Emotionally Merlin wasn't doing any better. He looked so sad, disappointed and guilty about whipping Arthur. He knew Merlin was beating himself up over it. Even though it wasn't Merlin's fault he was just too kind and loyal to forgive himself for that.

Arthur had to think of a way to get out of this mess. He didn't know how he was going to do that but he was not going to let Merlin be tortured.

By now there would be Camelot search party's looking for the King. But they had no idea where to look for them. Arthur wasn't entirely sure where they were. He hoped that the captives had left the trail for the search parties to follow.

The silence in the cell was broken by a servant girl holding a tray of food and a pitcher of water, walking up to the 2 guards standing outside the cell. "Food for the prisoners" she said quietly.

The guards looked at each other confused. "The prisoners are not allowed food" one of them said looking at the woman questioningly.

The girl then smashed one guard across the head with the metal tray, before punching the other hard on the head. Both guards slumped to the ground unconscious.

She then started searching through the guards pockets looking for the set of keys.

"Which key?" She asked looking worried at Elizabeth when she found them.

"It's dark and rusted with about 5 spikes" was Elizabeth's automatic reply, a smile creeping across her face.

The woman then quickly unlocked the cell door and ran over to Elizabeth "can you walk? Run? Fight?" She questioned as she unlocked the shackles.

"Depends" Elizabeth replied "how strong are the painkillers you got?"

A small smile appeared across the woman's face as Elizabeth's hands fell free of the wall.

Arthur wondered who this woman was. She clearly cared Elizabeth if she was prepared to break into Morgana's hideout to rescue her.

Maybe this was their ticket out of here.

Elizabeth was relieved to finally be able to move her hands again. She quickly pulled away the blind fold and her eyes confirmed what she already knew. Jane was here to rescue her; no doubt Mary was standing lookout to.

Jane was the youngest of the 3 sisters. She had the same Brown hair as Elizabeth, was taller and was known for ordering her older sisters around.

Elizabeth swallowed the entire bottle of painkillers Jane handed her.

"Who are they" Jane asked pointing towards the men in the cell with her.

"No idea, but they're coming with us" Elizabeth replied wanting to annoy Morgana further and wanting to stop Morgana from torturing them more.

Jane pulled off her wraparound skirt to reveal worn travelling pants and two belts with weapons and essentials secured to them. She undid one and through it at Elizabeth before walking over to one of the men with the set keys to unlock his shackles.

Elizabeth secured the belt around her waist she felt so much more confident now that she had her swords and daggers at her hips. Now she could defend herself.

The painkiller was kicking in as her cuts and bruises were no longer throbbing.

Jane had unlocked the man with curly blonde hair and handed him the keys to unlock his friends. She then walked back outside the cell to grab the jug of water before bringing it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth drank deeply as Jane wrapped the discarded cloth that made up the wraparound skirt around her torso as a makeshift bandage.

"You going to be alright to leave soon?" Jane asked glancing back at the corridor out of the cells.

"Yip" Elizabeth said stretching.

Jane nodded and turned to the men.

The blonde one who seemed to be in charge turned to her. "Thanks, I am Arthur" he introduced himself.

"Look I really don't care" Jane snapped "you can follow us, but know this if you lag behind or end up dead it's your problem and we are not stopping" Jane said laying down the ground rules.

Arthur stared blankly at her, not sure how to respond.

Jane then turned back to Elizabeth "good now?"

"Yup, can't feel a thing" Elizabeth said relieved to be free of the pain that had been haunting her.

"Right let's go" Jane said before giving a short whistle to signal to Mary that they were leaving.

Jane lead them out of the cell sword raised, with Elizabeth following then the men came, with Arthur ignoring the pain in his back and the man built like bear carrying the black haired man who must've been Merlin. Elizabeth flinched when she saw how bad is back looked. She had gotten off lightly.

Jane led them up a crumbling set of steers to a platform where Mary was standing. She looked relieved when she caught sight of Elizabeth.

"You're all right" she breathed "thank God. Now we just have to get out of this stupid Castle"

"Please tell me you have a plan" Elizabeth said suddenly worried.

"We do" Jane said "you're just not going to like it much"

* * *

**sorry for such short chapter. I've just run out of time but I thought A short chapter was better than no chapter . **

** but don't worry be some action next time As they try to escape . **

** thanks to everyone followed, favorited And reviewed :)**


	7. escape

Arthur watched Jane draw an arrow from her quiver and rest it on her bow.

Merlin was slung over Percival shoulder unconscious. Being moved had pulled his back and he passed out. At least he could no longer feel his back being jostled and stretched. Even if Arthur could see fresh blood seeping into his already bloodied and ripped shirt.

His own back throbbed but he had been trained to push pain away and continue until dead or there was time to stop and see a physician, preferably that being after his victory.

Mary lightly ran to the corner, peered around before waving them on.

Jane followed quickly her with Elizabeth a little further behind.

Then came the knight's surrounding Arthur and Percival carrying Merlin to protect them. From Morgana's army of Saxons and sorcerers or the 3 girls supposedly leading them to safety, they were too secretive to be trusted. And they said they would have no problem leaving them behind. Not the most comforting words.

Mary stopped at another corner and stuck her head around. She quickly drew back and waved Jane towards her, she held up 3 fingers. Jane nodded and held her bow up.

Mary mouthed _one, two, three_. At that both girls leapt around the corner. There was a yell of surprise witch was quickly cut off. Jane quickly fired 2 arrows and Mary through a dagger.

She then waved on the group.

Arthur walked around the corner to see 3 guards slumped on the ground with an arrow or dagger lodged in there chest.

Jane marched up and yanked the murder weapons from their chests.

Arthur stared at her, this woman was dangerous. She just killed 2 Saxons and the fitted the murder weapons back into her bow with wet blood still on the tip without a second thought or a look of remorse on her face. He knew that sometimes you had to kill. He was a knight of Camelot, he had killed lots of people but he didn't take pride in it or look so indifferent. He shouldn't make an enemy of this woman.

"Keep moving" Mary ordered when she looked back and saw the knights had stopped.

Arthur followed the woman up another set of steers and down a corridor before a screech sounded out across the Castle.

"That's the warning system" Jane shouted and started sprinting around the corner closely followed by Mary and Elizabeth.

The Knights fell in step behind them as they were faced with a corridor with Morgana's Saxon warriors running out of doorways and corridors trying to organize themselves.

The woman lead then straight on through the middle of the corridor using the element of surprise and catching them off guard so they got through unscathed.

As they are shot up another set of crumbling steers orders were shouted. They were going to have to fight their way out now.

They were on a new corridor witch had a stretched out and ended with a large stain glass window looking out into the sea. It would of bean beautiful if there weren't Saxons standing in there way with a murderous look in their eye.

Jane raised her bow and immediately started firing arrows into the crowd. Mary drew her sword and ran into the oncoming crowd. The Knights not to be outdone ran after her fighting with their bare hands until they overpowered someone in grabbed their sword.

Arthur ran up to a Saxon and smashed his fist into his head knocking him unconscious before picking up his sword. Arthur twirled the weapon in his hands to get a feel for it before standing in front of Percival carrying the unconscious Merlin. They slowly move forward through the battle towards the stain glassed window.

Arthur watched Mary and Jane protecting Elizabeth, trying to take on anyone who so much as looked towards her.

Mary slit the throats of the 2 guards protecting a small table with a single object on it. From where Arthur was it looked little more than an orange oval stone but must have some significant if the girls wanted to grab it.

They continued pushing through crowded corridor until there was no one between them and the stain glassed window.

"You're kidding!" Elizabeth shouted as something dawned on her.

"I'll go 1st, you follow" Mary shouted.

"But the rocks and the salt" Elizabeth protested

"We've got it sorted" Jane reassured her.

Elizabeth looked like she was going to protest some more but Mary ran straight at the window, turned her head to the side and leaped through with a shower of colored glass.

Elizabeth groaned before taking off after her.

Jane turned to the knights "if you want to come with us you have to jump fast, we are **not** waiting a long time for you" she shouted before she to leapt out the window.

Arthur stared after them. They had to be at least 2 stories up, why had all three girls just thrown themselves out the window? They must have a plan; they wouldn't get all the way up here just to kill themselves, plan was more than what they had. Arthur turned to his knights who were looking at him for an answer to the unspoken question- what do we do now?

"Let's go" Arthur said hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake, before he to leapt out the window.

He fell through the air for what seemed a lot longer than it should of bean for two stories up before he hit the cold salt water. Immediately the salt found its way into the cuts he had and made his stinging back flare up.

Mary, Elizabeth and Jane were already in the water. Mary helping to keep Elizabeth's afloat, Elizabeth face was twisted pain. Arthur remembered all the cuts she had across body, the salt water must be making them bite.

There was another person the water too. He looked a little bit older than Arthur skin was brown from so much time spent in the sun and his here looked was black with water. He must have been part of this escape plan to because he was looking very concerned about Elizabeth.

Splashes of the other knights landing in the water sounded out. Arthur counted 3 and smiled, they had all made it.

"That everyone?" the unknown man asked

"If it isn't, too bad" Jane said watching Elizabeth struggling to tread water.

The man nodded and whispered something under his breath, his eyes in flashed gold and the water around them began to move away so they moved towards a rocky bottom and closed overhead until they were standing on the rocky bottom in a giant bubble of air.

Arthur gasped. The man had magic. He would have to keep an eye on him. The last thing they needed right now was an evil sorcerer trying to kill them.

The man introduced himself as Luke as he started leading them towards the direction of the shore, the bubble of air following him.

Arthur realized he was going to have to do go along with this man and the 3 woman for a while longer. He didn't want to swim back to shore or face Morgana and he didn't think Percival could make it carrying Merlin. He was going to have to put up with an evil sorcerer in the 3 murderous women from a while longer.

* * *

**all from Arthurs point of view this time and that got out yay!**

**next time there will be some shearing of stories as everyone gets to know each other**

**sorry this is late again but I only just finished it :)**

**thanks to everyone who followed, favorited And reviewed :)**


	8. Preparing

Luke led the group of escapees out of the ocean and onto a sandy bay surrounded by Forest hidden from Morgana's crumbling castle. Elizabeth was still being supported by her sisters the agony caused by Morgana trying to get information out of her and then jumping into salty water preventing her from walking unaided.

Her sisters sat her down on a fallen branch just inside the forest. The men they had rescued were staggering up the beach clearly feeling all of their wounds. Merlin was still unconscious and slumped across Percival's shoulder.

Mary and Jane walked up to a large tree with high branches. Jane gave Mary a leg up so she could grab hold of one of the lowest branches and she began to climb up the tree. Elizabeth guessed their packs, holding all their important gear such as cloaks, spare clothes and cooking utensils- were hidden up this tree. It was an old trick of theirs. No one ever thought to look up, therefore it was a perfect place to hide things and a large number of their hideouts were platforms in trees.

Jane then handed Elizabeth some fruit and water. Elizabeth was so hungry that she didn't even register what fruit it was.

Jane pulled up her sleeve to reveal an arrow strapped to her arm. She carefully slid it out and rested it on her bow. Jane always kept an arrow strapped to her arm so that if she needed to she could shoot someone when they thought she was out of arrows and also so that if they got into a fight where all of her arrows were used she had one left to catch dinner on the way back to a shelter.

The men sat down around Elizabeth. They were all concerned about Merlin who was beginning to stir. Elizabeth watched the skinny man blink his eyes open and moaned in complaint, clearly still in agony although the salt had stopped the bleeding.

"Are you all right" Arthur asked

"No" Merlin replied "I feel terrible. I'm looking at your face"

A smile crept onto the men's faces. Clearly that was the best answer they could have got, if Merlin was well enough to insult Arthur it couldn't be too bad.

"That's one of your worst insults yet" Arthur laughed

"Clotpole"

Jane turned to the assembled group. "Do you know the area?" she asked.

"Not really" Arthur replied looking suspicious.

"Are you going to tag along for a bit longer then?"

"Guess we will have to"

Jane nodded and went back to watching Mary climb up the tree.

Elizabeth watched Luke, Standing off to the side. He had picked up his fishing spear witch was sharp enough and long enough to kill humans too. He had been caught by a bounty hunter with Jane when they were kids. When they had rescued them both Luke was determined to repay them. As the years went by he had repaid them time and time again but he didn't think so. He had been trapped with the bounty hunter for 2 months. He thought he owed them his sol and continued to be a close friend to the sisters. One of the few friends they had.

Mary had reached there hidden packs and through them down to Jane one at a time. She then threw down a length of rope, put on some gloves and slid down it towards the ground. There was a smaller rope witch was connected a steal rod holding the main rope in place, once Mary was safely on the ground she pulled on the smaller rope, releasing the steel rod and the hole system came tumbling down. She then began to stuff it all into her pack.

"Are you going to come with us?" Jane asked

The men looked towards Arthur. "Yes I think we will"

"Well then, you have to help catch food and carry Elizabeth's pack" Jane replied throwing it at them.

Arthur caught it and Leon took it from him, he had only a few scratches on him so carrying the pack would be less painful for him.

Jane fished a bottle of pain killers from her pack and handed it to Elizabeth. She sighed relieved that the burning in her back could go back down.

Before she even lifted the bottle to her lips, there came a cry of victory. Standing on a bank to the right there were four of morganas soldiers, all of them had crossbows pointing at them. There group froze, what to do now?

"Fire!" one of the soldiers shouted.

Elizabeth shouted a spell and all 4 arrows stopped the in midair and hung there. Immediately Jane fired the one arrow she had into the chest of the man on the inner right, Mary through a knife into the heart of the man on the outer right and Luke through his fishing spear at the 2nd man before his eyes flashed gold and water leapt out of the sea and crashed onto the last man before freezing solid.

Elizabeth then let the Arrows dropped to the ground. They were safe, for now.

The 3 girls looked at each other.

"We need to go" Jane ordered

"Yea" Mary agreed watching the dead soldiers.

Luke approached the soldiers and free the weapons from there chest's. His eyes flashed gold again and water from the sea rose up towards him and watched the blood off the tips. He then walked back and handed Jane her arrow and Mary her knife.

"You girls can be okay now?" He asked.

"We'll be fine" Mary answered.

Luke looked relieved. Elizabeth new that he would want to get back in the ocean; he was a very skilled sorcerer and had the amazing ability to manipulate water. This meant he spent as much time as he could the water could as he could easily fight off any attacks Elizabeth knew that he wanted to get in the water and away from Morgana as quickly as possible.

"I'll see you at the market tomorrow shall I then?" He asked.

"Yup" Mary nodded.

Luke then ran back to the water's edge, froze a block of ice and jumped on. He then shifted the water so that he was surfing very quickly away from danger. It was a matter of seconds before he was out of sight.

"We better get going too" Mary said putting her pack on.

"Are you good to run?" Jane asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled "I want to get as far away from here as possible. I never want to see that which again"

Jane nodded before helping her up and turning towards the forest.

* * *

**I know that this is late again but I have exams coming up now so updates are going to be even less regular now. **

**all from Elizabeth's point of view this time. and I know I promised people leading back stories, but there has been a change of plan that will now be next chapter with Sefa and Daegal. and just so you know Luke is unlikely To make an appearance again.**


	9. Shape shifter

Arthur watched the girls in front of him. Elizabeth was clearly setting the pace, it was just a fast jog but Arthur was impressed. He could feel the cuts from the whip pulling and stretching. If he was hurting she must be in agony, even if she had drunk her weight in pain killers. In fact he wouldn't be able to keep up this pace for long if he was as badly injured as she had cuts and bruises decorating her pail skin including a few new ones from the fight to escape morganas crumbling Castle.

However he was watching her closely. She was a sorcerer.

She had stopped arrow from killing Mary and Percival. They had just stopped in hid air and hung there.

What else could she do then? She had been crouched on the ground in pain and yet she had saved lives. How good was she? Was he currently trusting and following an evil witch that would turn on them the moment she was strong enough to? She certainly had a powerful friend; Luke had frozen a man solid! And the 'see you tomorrow' wasn't the most comforting statement he had heard. And were Mary and Jane sorcerers too? Was that why they were on the run? Was that why they were all so untrusting? He could see Jane as a sorcerer that could easily fry her enemy's brain.

Yet in the dungeon she hadn't seamed evil, Snappy, impatient and untrusting, but not evil. And apart from Jane's cold-heartedness they hadn't done anything he could class as evil. It was slightly frightening seeing 3 girls take on and beat every guard they came across with little input from the Knights but Arthur would of and has done the same for freedom.

And then there was merlin. He was awake but with every step Percival took he jostled the cuts across his body. Somehow merlin looked worse than Elizabeth even though she had spent 2 days more than him in Morgana's company.

Apart from his wounds there was another thing bother Arthur about merlin. Why had morgana seamed certain of the fact he was a sorcerer?

He was merlin. Not a power hungry, evil sorcerer.

And why did morgana think merlin knew Emrys? A powerful sorcerer if morganas actions were to be believed. Merlin was friends with a sorcerer when he lived in the Ealdor, Will. He had seemed like a nice enough person, after he was done insulting Arthur every time he could. He had died for Arthur.

And merlin had always disapproved of the way sorcerers were treated. He could see it. It was the one thing he was actually quiet about. Arthur assumed it was because of will. That merlin was just remembering his childhood friend and known that he would be treated like this. But he was always silent. Never confronted Arthur about it. Once again and Arthur assumed it was because of his father's incredibly strict laws around sorcery, anyone who pretty much passed a sorcerer in the street could be accused of treason and helping the evil sorcerer, so merlin for actually feeling sympathetic would definitely of bean killed.

Arthur's trail of thought was broken by a cry. Looking up he say Elizabeth lying splayed out on the ground and coughing. She must have tripped.

"I'm going to throw up or faint in a minute" she managed to cough out.

It was then that Arthur realised how much Elizabeth was straining her body. Her stick thin body was shown in with sweat, her lips cracked and gasping for breath.

"Right, I'm carrying you" Mary stated.

"No- " both her sisters yelled

Mary clearly ignored them and in a flash of light she was gone.

In her place stood a horse. Its coat was the same color is Mary's hair, its eyes were the same color, Mary's pack had shifted into a saddlebag and it was glaring at Elizabeth.

Jane watched the men's reactions. They will look shocked, shocked but not hostile. She could deal with that.

Arthur stared at Mary the horse. That answered as earlier question was she magic, yes- a shape shifter. Arthur eyed her suspiciously. When asked could she turned into?

These girls just got more and more dangerous.

Mary, the horse knelt down so that Elizabeth could climb onto her back.

"What about them?" Elizabeth asked looking at Arthur and Merlin.

Mary, the horse rolled her eyes and knelt back down.

"Come on" Elizabeth invited.

"No. Not happing" Arthur flat out refused. He wanted to stay as far away from all 3 of them as possible and there was no way he was risking Merlin too. Not that it ever say that out loud.

"Mary is going to carry you so we can get out of here or we can take off and leave you behind" Jane threatened.

Arthur side he didn't really know where it was, as much as he hated to admit it and would probably be killed before it found out wary was.

"But..." Arthur started then realized he had no into that sentence.

"We've to get to our hideout and get something to eat before light runs out, so come on!" Jane ordered glaring into Arthur's eyes, into his soul.

That was how Arthur, King of Camelot ended up riding a horse that was actually a shape shifting woman with a known sorcerer in front and an injured Merlin.

* * *

I know this has taken forever and can't promise when the next one will come, still really busy with school but I finished this one for you :)

favourites, follows and reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
